Goku (GT)/Move List
Gameplay Synopsis This kid is still Goku through and through, but he's got a whole new playstyle. If you thought Gotenks was the most aggressive dynamo character in the game, we would like to ask you to think again, as Goku (GT) is a reasonable rival for that title. Almost only HALF the height of characters like Kid Buu, he's the fly that can't be swatted. But, boy, oh, boy does this fly has moves. His moves allow him to zip around the screen and devastate any foe he comes in contact with. With a Super Ultra Spirit Bomb and the power of the Super Saiyan 4 transformation on his side via Dragon Fist Explosion, this kid is a whole lot of power condensed into a small package. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A gut punch. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 666 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = A charging flurry of punches. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Grab |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Grabs the opponent and throws them behind himself. Will whiff if is blocked }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A jumping knee attack. Moves Goku a small distance forward. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An advancing side kick. }} |damage-1 = 750 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Takes out the Power Pole and extends it forward. Can be followed up into a Super Dash. }} |damage-1 = 400 |guard-1 = Crouch |type-1 = Physical |description-1 = A low shin kick. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A short-ranged sweepkick. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A leaping uppercut that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Crouch |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Plants the Power Pole on the ground and uses it to bounce himself into the air. Holding down before jumping will reduce the distance traveled. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An jumping roundhouse kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A midair jab. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A midair sidekick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 750 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An airborne roundhouse kick that launches opponents horizontally. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 750 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Stops in midair and extends the Power Pole forward. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 1000 |type-1 = Stand |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An upside-down bicycle kick while moving slightly forward. }} (in air) |damage-1 = |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Holds the Power Pole down like a pogo stick and falls down to the ground. Holding down upon contact with the opponent or the ground will make Goku jump forward while holding down makes Goku leap backwards. }} Special Moves (air OK) |damage-1 = 980 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = The shockwave does not consume Smash on hit. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1220 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = The move has more range and is a rush attack that causes a wallbounce if a Smash hasn't been consumed. However, the move has more start-up lag. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1580 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Contains less start-up than the variant and travels slightly further. The rush attack is now a barrage of shockwave blasts that's a guaranteed wallbounce if a Smash hasn't been consumed. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Gives off a short groundbounce on hit. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 900 |type-2 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Travels slightly further during the jump and the orb now causes minimal sliding knockdown. Deals more damage, but has more startup lag. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1300 |type-3 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Track's the opponent's current position on the ground. Deals more damage along with having a stronger sliding knockdown. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1098 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a Kamehameha wave at an upward angle. Holding down while on the ground causes Goku to charge forward before firing and inputting (while facing right) during charging will make him shimmy backwards. The airborne variant fires at a downward shallow angle. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 500, 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a Kamehameha in the opposite direction and uses the momentum to charge forward. The charge itself can be directed, with inputting causing him to charge upward, and inputting will make him charge downward. The blast itself can harm the opponent, which deals more damage and gives more hitstun than the charge. Up to three charges can be performed. Has noticeable lag (15 frames) when landing on the ground after use. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 760 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Steps forward and fires a Kamehameha upward. }} Super Attacks |damage-1 = 2050 2460 |guard-1 = All |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |description-1 = Transforms into a Super Saiyan and fires a Kamehameha forward. If there are either one or no allies on Goku's team, Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 3 and fires a stronger Kamehameha. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attack (air OK) |damage-1 = 4059 4859 |guard-1 = All |type-1 = Rush |description-1 = Does a jumping kick. Upon connection, Goku charges at the opponent and delivers a punch straight through them, then finishes the job by firing a Kamehameha wave. If there are either one or no allies on Goku's team, Goku transforms into his Super Saiyan 4 form and unleashes an energy attack resembling a golden Shrenron at the opponent. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 5157 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Teleports into the in the sky to charge up a gigantic Spirit Bomb and hurls it forward. The projectile will move down to the ground and will curve slightly upward before travelling off-screen. If Goku gets hit, the Spirit Bomb detonates. Much like his Saiyan Saga counterpart, Goku always fires the Super Spirit Bomb from one side of the screen and will move to the other side of the screen if he's standing near a corner. However, this variant allows Goku to move after the Spirit Bomb hits the ground, allowing him to follow up with additional attacks. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Move List